Vidas distintas
by Kami-cute
Summary: Él vivía solo. Siempre solo. Por su propia cuenta. Llegó ella y se sintió indefenso. Dependiente. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ¿no?


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él vivía solo. Siempre solo. Por su propia cuenta. Llegó ella y se sintió indefenso. Dependiente. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ¿no?

**Advertencias:** No creo tener ninguna. No es fic triste, a mi criterio. Y pues... Bien, es bastante poco elaborado. Sólo escuchaba una canción, inocentemente hablando, y apareció. ¿Qué raro, no?

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-san. Yo solo los utilizo para su propi deleite. Y no, tener dos gatos negros llamados Itachi y Sasuke-kun no tiene nada más que coincidencia.

**Notas de autor:** Una amiga mía me pidió escribiera un fic de este estilo. Como nunca había probado, pues, lo encontré bastante satisfacedor. Soy muy abierta a las parejas, como verán. No me gusta hacer distinciones. Pero bien... Espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, la canción que escuchaba mientras copaba mi cabeza de ideas era 'Life on my own' de 3 Doors Down. Espero les guste.

-

-

-

-

**x... Vidas distintas ...x**

Estaba recostado, mirando el cielo. Su cabello rojizo se movía al compás del viento. Su pálida piel hacía un bello contraste con la aren que revoloteaba junto con el viento. Y su mirada aqua se encontraba perdida. Aún no llegaba al centro del asunto... Era extraño... Cerró sus ojos ante la claridad del día. Las ojeras de sus ojos cubrieron todo el espacio, creando una mancha sobre cada uno de sus ojos. no le importó. Hasta que oyó una voz...

**- Así pareces un mapache... Te ves lindo con los ojos cerrados.**

Abrió sus ojos para posarlo sobre la persona en cuestión. La que había hecho un nudo su cabeza. ¿No era suficiente con los problemas de ser Kazekage, para añadirle otros problemas más? Miró a la muchacha, mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado. Cabello rubio, ojos celestes y una energía poco compatible con su carácter. La inspeccionó e Ino se sonrojó al sentirse observada. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa. Él no dejó de mirarla.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gaara-kun?** –dijo Ino, sorprendida.

El muchacho volteó la vista al frente. No miraba el cielo. No miraba las nubes. No miraba nada. Simplemente contemplaba la nada, pensando. ¿Por qué desde pequeño el destino se había empeñado en dejarlo solo? Cierto, era un monstruo. El Shukaku dentro de él aterrorizaba a la gente. Sólo Naruto comprendía. Pero... ¿acaso era justo? Quizás la vida quiso prepararlo para que fuera diferente. Viviendo al margen del peligro, pero sin la necesidad de temer. Pero... ¿y ella? ¿Qué hacía ella en todo esto? Eso era lo que le preocupaba. No tenía la menor idea de qué era Ino en su vida. no podía decir que un mal momento vivido, porque no sufría por su causa. Tampoco uno bueno. A decir verdad, no conocía los buenos momentos. No podía decir nada de ellos. Pero...

**- ¿Podrías decirme qué pasa?** –dijo Ino, ya harta de tanto silencio. Gaara la miró y luego, volvió la vista al frente. Ella suspiró-**. Estoy empezando a cansarme del silencio...**- dijo ya resignada.

Se inclinó sobre Gaara, que la miraba sin expresión alguna. Y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla derecha. Éste abrió enormemente los ojos, para ver como Ino se volvia a poner de pie y se marchaba. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a pensar. Definitivamente, Ino traía algo diferente al resto de las personas. Ni siquiera Naruto lograba captar tanto su atención. Bufó. Bueno, Naruto era hombre y no había nada realmente atractivo o interesante en él. Quizás su predisposición y su bue estado anímico. Pero... En lo restante... No, hasta Hina Hyuuga era más interesante. No, se suponía que no debía ser así... Era su mejor amigo. Suspiró, completamente tenso. ¿Qué demonios era Ino en su vida? colocó una mano deonde la tibieza del beso persistía. Quería otro. Abrió los ojos impresionados al verse pidiendo por otro beso... pero era cierto. Mientras estuviera vivo, mientras sintiera que existía, deseaba sentir esa calidez de nuevo. Ese actuar desinteresado. Deseaba morir, vivir y aprender junto con ese tierno roce de los labios contra su piel. ¿Pero acaso sobreviviría otro maldito día como para volver a sentir eso? Era raro. Sonrió; en realidad, todo en él era raro. Pero lo extraño era que solo quería sentir eso con Ino.

Se levantó de su sitio, para ver hacia la calle. De pie, pudo ver pasar a Ino ante sus ojos junto con Sakura. Y sonreía. Quiso descubrir si en verdad él podría llegar a sonreír así algún día. Si ella lo podría ayudar. Pero él era Gaara. Seguramente, no podía hacerlo. Pero él realmente quería cruzar esa linea imaginaria que se alzaba ante él, amenazante. Quería ser normal, com todos. Quería ser feliz, como todos. Quería ser feliz con... Sus hombros temblaron con violencia por la fuerza ejercida en sus puños recién formados. No era justo. Para nada justo. Era com estar enjaulado, en lugar del Shukaku. Veía pasar por sus ojos gente realmente feliz... y él... él...

Comenzó a correr. Se sentía ciego. Ciego por no ver que la felicidad podía estar en sus ojos. Ante ellos. Sentía como su cuerpo era empujado al contario de donde corría. De seguro estaba chocando con personas o cosas. Pero no le importaba. Debía ir y hablar con Ino. Él no era un experto pero... Pero... Sabía que ella lo haría feliz. Llegó a la floristería, viendo a Ino apoyada sobre el mostrador, leyendo una revista. Gaara miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta de entrada. Sus mejillas rojizas y sus ojos cristalizados. Nunca se había visto de esa forma... Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Debía decirle. Debía decírselo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Ino se quedó asombrada al ver a Gaara frente a ella, sonrojado y ansioso. Salió de detrás del mostrador para acercarse a él. Observó que él no la miraba a los ojos. Esquivaba su mirada. Como si tuviera miedo de algo...

**- Gaara, ¿estás bien?** –él simplemente no respondía-**. Oye, te ves raro, ¿necesitas ayuda?** –comenzó a esquivar la mirada de ella-**. Vamos, ¿qué pasa?** –bajó la vista. Ino comenzó a enfadarse-**. Si has venido aquí a estar en silencio, mejor vete...**

**- No...** –Ino miró contrariada a Gaara.

**- ¿No? Mira, esta es ****mi**** floristería y no me interesa lo que pienses tú...**

Gaara comenzó a acercarse a Ino. Y esta retrocedía los pasos que daba. La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él forzosamente. Ya teniéndola a centímetros, aspiró su aroma y la besó. Ino abrió los ojos pasmada, para luego enredar sus brazos en la base del cuello de Gaara y juguetear con su cabello. Gaara atrapó la cintura de ella entre sus brazos y siguió su trabajo. Sí, seguramente para Ino no era el beso más experto, ya que tenía un tanto de fuerza y era un poco brusco. Pero era el mejor beso de todos. Y para Gaara, bue... Descubrió lo fácil de cambiar de vida cuando tienes a alguien. Y se dio cuenta lo distintas que eran. Definitivamente, prefería ésta última.

**Owari**


End file.
